


Those Words

by dragongoats



Series: Tales of Thedas [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: DAIMP, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, settling down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dragongoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A cottage, a dog, a garden.</i> Thornton and Cillian made themselves a promise for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Words

A cottage, a dog, a garden.

Those words, Thornton repeated like a prayer, a promise, a hopeful dream, over and over—to himself, to the Maker, to anyone who would listen—just so he could survive another day, another week, beyond this blighted war. Just survive.

Those words, echoing in his head, just beyond the sharp crack of his bow —when the tension building was finally released. 

Those words, a low moan, during those shared nights at camp with Cillian—a whole other type of tension and release—the gripping hands, the sweat slicked skin, the heated lips, the shared gasps.

Those words, louder, his voice cracking, a small sob threatening to leave his throat at the first cheers, signalling the end to all this chaos. A victory.

Those words, whispered, a breathless voice, lips lingering along Cillian’s brow. Their hands clasped, packs full, as they surveyed the plot for their future home—unable to stop the grins from spreading along their faces.


End file.
